Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9)
The 9th season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore, also known as the Anniversary Season premiered on August 12, 2014, and concluded on August 28, 2014, consisting of 9 episodes. The season introduced one new participant, as well as twenty-three returning veterans, keeping the roster up to twenty-four participants. The season returned to Free-For-All, Vanilla. The last standing participant is deemed the winner. The season marks the first year since the creation of the series. 'Season 9 and Season 1 intros paralleled each other by keeping the intros short, simple, and similar. The season was hosted by Graser10 and the server was hosted by ZestPlaysMC. The intro sequence was made by PatClone and the music used was "Undaunted" ' by ''Kevin MacLeod. The official montage was made by PatClone and Talekio. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, starting on the premiere. Players ''Bold indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans.'' *xBayani *heyimbee *ChildDolphin *Devon_Mines *Dfield *DulJuice *FollowKevn *Grapeapplesauce *GraserMC *daHbomb *JWingWangWong *KermitPlaysMC *Kiingtong *Minecraft4Meh *MrMitch361 *PatClone *Pokediger1 *Shep689 *StrauberryJam *Talekio' *ThatOneTomahawk *TheCampingRusher *Tofuugaming *TYBZI Summary Early Game In Episode 2, FollowKevn accidentally hit an enderman while fighting a zombie. After hitting the enderman a few times, it teleported away. Thinking the enderman was gone, he continued to explore his cave. The enderman wasn't gone though, so it came back and snuck up on Kevn eliminating him. In the same episode, StrauberryJam dug the block beneath him and it led to lava. His water bucket saved him, but the lava got him down to half health. In episode 3, Hbomb94 was caving and he was near a lava lake. He couldn't see the block he was about to step on because it was at a steep decline. Assuming it's stone, he kept going, but when it turns out to be lava, it caused him to be eliminated. dfield was the next to go when he was exploring a ravine and fell into the lava below after misplacing a water block needed to get down. Continuing StrauberryJam's unluckiness, he got poisoned by a witch. Pokediger1 was weakened when he was snuck up on by a Creeper. Shep was attacked by a baby zombie, weakeaning him. Later, Minecraft4Meh saw DevonMines through a chunk error. He dug to him while crouching and sucsessfully ambushed and eliminated DevonMines. Dolphin saw Jwong's name tag underground while on the surface. He dug to Jwong while crouching and, in episode 4, ambushed and eliminated Jwong, obtaining a Power 4 Bow. Heyimbee was in a cave when a creeper jumped down on her and eliminated her. In episode 5, Kermit was digging to the surface only to be greeted by a zombie and 3 creepers. He got hit by the zombie which knocked him into a creeper. The creeper exploded, leaving him at half a heart and the explosion knocked him of the hill which finished him off. Mid-Game In Episode 5, Grape was bow-fighting with TYBZI. The much better geared Grape was able to kill TYBZI with relative easiness. In episode 6, Grape was sneaked attacked by Kiingtong. He reatreated to the forest and got on the trees. He got in a bowfight with Kiingtong, but Kiingtong's power 3 bow was too much for him, and Grape was eliminated. Later, Graser found Tomahawk. Tomahawk was able to peg Graser repeatedly with arrows, but due to Graser's much more powerful gear, Graser was able to kill Tomahawk. Later, Kiingtong was able to get his second kill when he found M4M. M4M was repeatedly pegged by arrows and was killed. StrauberryJam was able to build a skybase at 0,0, attracting many people, which included Bayani and Graser. Bayani and Graser first started to notice each other when Bayani tried to hit Straub, but ended up hitting Graser. The two had a brief exchange before running away from each other. A very short time after, Tofuu was ready to fight Graser. Then, Bayani tried to sneak up on Tofuu. This tactic failed, resulting in Bayani's death. Kiingtong scared the remaining players when he got his third kill on Pokediger. Like the battles with Grape and M4M, Kiing's bow ultimately decided the match. StrauberryJam's stay in a sky base ended when Graser was able to get a lucky shot on Straub, and therefore, was able to kill him. PatClone, having been weakened from his fight with Bayani, burnt to death later. Final 9 Later, Graser and Kiingtong had a bow exchange. Even though Graser had almost full diamond armor, he was severely weakened and was forced to escape. Talekio came into the fighting zone when he was able to sneak up on DulJuice and kill her. The fighting continued when MrMitch and Tofuu fought. Due to having much better gear, Tofuu was the victor of the battle. An intense fight between TheCampingRusher and Tofuu started. Graser spotted the two fighting and preceded to try to clean up" the victor of the battle. Tofuu was almost killed but he was able to kill Rusher. A little while's away from all this (around 0,0) ChildDolphin was patrolling round when Talekio spotted him, and, much like he did to Dul, he snuck up on her without taking much damage. Top 5 Meanwhile, Shep had spotted Tofuu from afar and made the choice to back away knowing Tofuu's PvP skills. Shep had the idea of hiding behind a tree in the hopes of sneak attacking Joe, however this method didn't work out so well, when Shep jumped out just a moment before he should've, informing Tofuu on his prescence, leading to his death. Soon after Shep's death Graser was hunting around 0,0 when he ran into Talekio. Graser's idea was to lead Talekio into another person at 0,0, which almost worked, as Tofuu was nearing 0,0, however Graser made a bad jump into a pool of water, and was killed moments later by Talekio. It was then that Tofuu attempted to clean Talekio up, however Talekio utilized various healing methods and was able to over-power Tofuu's gear and PvP skills, knocking him off a small cliff giving Talekio another kill. Final Battle By now Kiingtong was nearing 0,0 after ending his failed caving attempt to get gold, (caused by his intense fight with Graser). Once he saw Talekio in almost '''full diamond armor '(Chestplate, Leggings and Boots), which he got from Graser, he thought it would be smarter to stay at bowing range. After exchangig a few shots, (and Talekio healing multiple times) Talekio rushed in and sworded Will to his demise, thus, granting Talekio the win on his'' first season with 5 kills! Elimination Trivia *Defek7 was unable to make it to the recording session, as for he was on vacation at the time *Stacy is no longer participating in UHC. Stacy's Tweet *This season introduced Talekio, a new player, and reintroduced Kermit and Bee. * Parker did not participate, as for he stated in the comments section of his "Cube Evolution: Ep. 3" that he decided himself not to participate and he was not a very big fan of UHC. * Grapeapplesauce was the first one to take fall damage due to not paying attention while running in F5 mode, he skipped a few blocks and took 1 heart. * By the end of the first episode Straub found a dungeon and got a golden apple and Tomahawk is able to make one Golden apple. * Talekio was the last to take damage. * Grapeapplesauce was first to take damage. * Talekio had the most kills this season with 5 kills * Minecraft4Meh drew first blood this season. * Minecraft4Meh was given hate due to his kill on Devon_Mines, for he found Devon because of the unloaded chunks. * This season marked ChildDolphin's first kill. * This season was hosted by ZestPlaysMC instead of Mineplex, due to server wide lag on the snapshot server that Season 9 was originally going to be played on, and the absence of Jon to fix it. * This season has marked the 1 year anniversary of UHC. * The host (ZestPlaysMC) was chosen last minute. *In this season of UHC, Sheep drop Bread. * Minecraft4Meh was the first person to go to the Nether. * The first three people that died after FollowKevn had the letter "D" as the first letter of their username. * A double death pattern was created during episode 4-6, where two players died each episode, Ep. 4 - JWong and Bee, Ep. 5 - Kermit and TYBZI, Ep.6 - Grape and Tomahawk. This was ended in Ep. 7 when 5 people died. * As of Episode 8, everyone with the exception of Shep has two or more kills. * Bayani and Dul were the only ones who retrieve a player's head without killing them. Bayani found Kermit's head and Dul found Pat's head. Ironically, both died without using them. * MrMitch, Dolphin, and Rusher all died back to back, which is a coincidence because they are close friends and in the same faction group. * Kevin was the joke of the season since he died first, it was stated by Poke. * It was stated through the comments that Talekio had an extremely fast connection to the server. * Talekio was the first new player to win a solo season, unless you count Graser who won on his debut a year ago. * From UHC history, Graser has the most diamond armor in one season, with 3 pieces. (Chestplate, leggings and boots). If Talekio had enough time before Kiingtong attacked him, he could of crafted a diamond helmet and get full diamond armor. * Everyone who competed in Season 8 placed at a lower ranking in Season 9, except Pat, Poke, Tofuu, Rusher, Dolphin, Bayani, MrMitch, MC4Meh, Kiingtong, and Shep. ** Graser, Straub, Grape, and DField all respectively kept their same ranking from the previous season, Season 8. * Straub reintroduced Skybasing, which hasn't been done since Season 2, by Kricken. Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Series Category:A to Z Category:Ended Series